DigiDestined of Hazard
by MewLupo3
Summary: Can't explain, read to find out. Do not own Digimon. Only Yami
1. And So it Begins

_**Character Info**_

**Name: Yami Rose Kamiya  
****Age: 9  
****Gender: Female  
****Hair: **short, brown hair with three red streaks  
**Eyes: **brown  
**Hobbies: **Sing, draw, dance, helping her friends, write songs and stories, playing soccer, art, and reading.  
**Likes:** Friends, best friend; Kari Kamiya, and family.  
**Dislike: **Evil, darkness, bullies, manipulators, thunder, and lightning.  
**Parents: **Susumu Kamiya (father). Yuuko Kamiya (mother).  
**Other Family: **Fred (uncle)  
**Sibling(s): **Tai Kamiya (older brother). Kari Kamiya (older twin)  
**Small Facts: **Yami and Kari were sick a lot when they were little. Also have visions about danger coming. Along controlling the elements. Plus seeing the dead.  
**Nickname(s): **Rose

_**Chapter 1: And so it Begins**_

**[Scene opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space]**

That's our home. Planet Earth. I'm not very sure where I am right now. **[Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscape, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks.]** Hold on; let me back up a little. It began when the climate went completely wacko. Rainforests dried out, and some other places got totally flooded with like chocolate sauce. Get this places that were normally blazing hot in the summer time, got super cold! I didn't know about what was happening it at the time because I was at camp. The other campers were goofing off and hanging out. I was just enjoying the warm summer sun while I was….uh looking over my multiplication tables (just kidding I was sleeping).

**[A young boy lying on a tree branch, snoring. the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls]**

Suddenly it started to snow in the middle of July! Talk about totally weird. But it gets even weirder. You wouldn't believe what happened to me and to eight other kids. By the way my, name's Tai.

**[The screen points out the boy's full name Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.]**

This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl.

**[The screen introduces Sora Takenouchi]**

That's Matt. He's too cool. Look at that haircut!

**[The blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato "MATT" Ishida.]**

This little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp.

**[A boy sitting inside with a laptop is Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi]**

Her name is Mimi. I can bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try.

**[A pretty girl wearing an outfit that is **_**almost **_**entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa]**

TK is Matt's dopey little brother.

**[A boy younger than the others is on his knees in the grass. His name is Takeru "TK" Takaishi.]**

Oh this is Joe don't ever scare him. He probably wet his pants.

**[A tall boy with glasses with glasses is named Joe Kido.]**

Oh lastly this is Yami (but I call her Rose). She's my little sister. Her older twin who is also my little sister; Kari couldn't come. I promise mom and dad that I would like after her while at summer camp.

**[A little girl with short brown hair with three red streaks, brown eyes holding a stuff toy black cat]**

So we were at camp, suddenly out of nowhere this huge snow storm came out of nowhere! Let's just say that the canoe races were canceled.

I open the door and walk outside and said "So let's have toboggan races instead!"

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman" TK said happily running outside.

"TK slow down and be careful" Matt yelling running after TK

"Brrr! It's freezing cold out. Plus I forgot to bring a jacket." Sora said rubbing her hands on her arms to warm up.

"Darn! I was really worried I would catch the summer cold. But this is a lot worse than ever!" Joe said worry.

"Ahh! Wow! How come I didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi said happily looking at the outside.

We run all run outside to play in the snow; Izzy was in the cabin fiddling with his laptop again.

"Wait for me Tai-Oniichan!" Yami shouts following me.

"Still isn't working. Darn! This storm is making a big mess of my infrared internet connection." Izzy said sadly.

"Hey, what's his name...hey Izzy!? Come out here, you have to see this!" I said shouting out to Izzy.

Outside we saw a dramatic light show outside dancing across the sky. We all sigh in awe at the sight.

"It's so beautiful and plus Magical." Mimi said looking up to the sky

"Yeah I agree also" I reply to Mimi

"Yes, but what is it?" Izzy ask everyone even himself.

"Maybe it's an aurora what about you Yami?" Sora asks Yami also looking up to the sky.

Yami just shrug to the respond. She was looking up to the sky saw something.

"You do mean Aurora Borealis the northern lights? That's highly impossible. You only see that's in Alaska. We're _way_ too far south. Am I right Yami?" Izzy said and asking Yami.

"Tell about that to the snow then." Sora said complaining about the snow.

"I say we all get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe said concern.

"You mean miss this? The sky looks like, short-circuiting!" Matt said to Joe while looking up to sky.

"Hey, look what's that?" I said seeing something in the sky.

Suddenly a green circle of light appears in the sky, and then shoots out eight beams of light at each of us. We gasp and frighten as the beams come right for us.

_Yami's thoughts: Just like what I saw in my dream. _

"You do think we need sunscreen for this?" Mimi said looking at the green light.

The beams of light land with explosions on the snow at out feet.

"Everyone alright? No broken bones?" Sora asks everyone to see if you were safe.

"We're still here and alive thankfully." Matt said thankfully.

"That was really scary!" Mimi said frighten.

"Rose are you alright!?" I ask Yami worry.

"Yeah I'm alright." Yami reply still a little shaken.

"Just what- what was that?" Joe said surprise and frighten.

"I don't know meteors maybe? Okay, then it's not meteors." Izzy said looking at the

bumps in the ground.

From the holes the beams of light dug in the snow, the objects surrounded in light float up to each of us. We each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in our hands.

"What are these things?" Sora asks confuse.

"My guess is that these are some sort of miniature remote digital instruments." Izzy said looking at the devices.

"What no instructions?" Joe asks.

"Forget about the instructions, surf's up!" I shout out pointing at the wave, "Rose take my hand!"

Suddenly, a huge wave swells over our heads. The wall of water picks us up, and sends all of us down into an endless hole, lights of every color flashing as we fall, screaming.

"I should have gone to a cheerleading camp!" Mimi said falling.

Much later, I lay unconscious I was hearing a voice calling my name.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai wake up" a voice said to Tai.

"Yeah, okay…. I'm awake." I said waking up.

I open my eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on my

chest. I blink at the creature, then yells, throwing myself away from it

"That's the last time I ever eat camp food!" I said frighten by the small creature.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend Tai!" The creature said as he bounces up and down happily.

"Just what are you and plus have you had your rabies shots yet?" I ask the small creature.

"Everything is gonna be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" the creature said bouncing around me.

"What do you mean waiting for me?" I ask again.

"My name is Koromon. Also we're partners!" Koromon said jumping into my arms.

"Koromon is it? That means uh... talking head?" I ask Koromon.

"**(DA)** It means brave little warrior. Don't forget it, Tai!" Koromon answer me.

"So you've been waiting for me all this time? And second how do you know my name?" I ask.

"Tai is that you?!" Izzy ask looking for me.

"Izzy I'm over here!" I shout out to Izzy.

"I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere I go." Izzy said looking at the little pink creature.

"It is I, Motimon, at your service. Does anybody want some lunch?" Motimon said to us.

"Huh another? What are they exactly?" I ask Izzy.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. All of my friends call me **(DA)** Motimon. Everyone does, actually." Motimon said introducing himself

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets we have could have taken on an actual life form. Plus I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy explain to us

"Y'think? It is so weird." I ask looking around.

"The vegetation here is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy said

"Nothing here is common in DigiWorld!" Motimon reply.

"He's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon said to Izzy and I.

"Just where is the DigiWorld?" I ask about the DigiWorld.

"I don't care about where it is. I want to know what it is!" Izzy said wanting to find out more about the DigiWorld.

"Guess I'll have a look around for myself." I said starting to climb a tree.

I climb up in a tree and peers around with a telescope from my pocket.

"What the ocean? What's the ocean doing there? The campsite we were at was nowhere near the ocean! I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. I have a feeling that a compass isn't gonna help much." I said looking around into my mini telescope.

"Tai what do you see?" Koromon ask me.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what is that thing?" I said looking at something

Through my lens, I spot a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward us.

"It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!" I said shock about the big red bug.

The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Koromon and I were sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.

"I can not watch. That is one seriously one bad digimon, even if he's in a good mood!" Motimon said covering his eyes.

"Great just great." Izzy said.

"Tai watch out! **(DA)** His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth sharp like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"

Koromon said

"Well, then he's a gardener!" I said hanging from the branch.

The Kuwagamon flying at the tree I was in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss me, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to me.

"Hey Tai, you okay?" Izzy ask running to me.

"Yeah, I have had better days." I answer.

Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.

"Oh no little guy! You should've picked on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?" I said worry about Koromon.

"That's me." he responds.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm very impressed!" I said smiling to Koromon.

"It was nothing!" Koromon said blushing.

"Tai, Kuwagamon heading this way again!" Izzy telling them.

"Oh dear! Quickly this way everyone!" Motimon said leading the way.

"Come on Izzy!" Tai said running.

"Hurry up! Man! For having two long legs, you boys is awfully slow! Quickly inside this tree!" Motimon said jumping into a tree.

Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy and I, holding Koromon, stare, and then jumps in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible

"Wow... What kind of tree is this Motimon?" Izzy ask Motimon.

"Its call a hiding tree, silly." Motimon answer.

"Quiet now and don't make a single sound." Koromon said whispering.

The monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"It's all clear! You don't need hide anymore." Sora said to us.

"Sora its you!" I said happy to see to her.

"You can out come out now." Sora said

"Uh, we were just thinking of a plan to trap big bug. Huh?" I said to Sora/

Beside Sora was another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head

"I am happy to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." the small pink creature said.

"**(DA)** Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other." Sora said about Yokomon.

"Looks kind of like a radish to me." I said looking at Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... or whatever they are." Izzy said thinking.

As we watch, a four-legged light pink and a little black tiger like creature runs in front of us.

"They're popping up all over" Izzy said looking at them.

"**(DA)** Hello my name is Tokomon. TK, over here!" Tokomon said calling for TK

Black tiger like creature said to us "Yami I've found them over here!"

"We're coming!" TK said running out of the bushes.

Laughing, TK comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon and Dorimon, followed by Matt who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head. Yami was behind them.

"TK!" Matt said looking for TK.

"Rose thank goodness you're alright!" I said glad to Yami alright, "You too Matt!?"

"Yeah, I'm here also." Matt answer.

"No, I mean about that! That's under your arm!" I said pointing to the small orange creature.

"Oh, this little guy? Yeah, well..." Matt said trying to explain.

"Hello. You seem pleasant. **(DA)** Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon said.

"My name is Gigimon please to meet you **(DA)**!" Gigimon said introducing herself to us.

TK and Yami were already quite fond to Gigimon and Tokomon. TK was laughing and hugging Yami was just holding Gigimon in her arms, when from the bushes around us, we can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help me! Ahhh!" Joe said calling for help.

"Joe where are you!?" I yell for him.

"Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't stop following me!" Joe said frighten.

"Who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. **(DA)** The name is Bukamon." Bukamon said to Joe.

Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs more.

"Wha- What's wrong with everyone? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What the heck are they?" Joe said frighten of the small digimon.

"We're digimon. Digital monsters!" all eight digimon said together.

"What digital monsters?" I ask them.

"Yes, digimon!" they said again.

"We are not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kind of cute."

Koromon said bowing his head.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon blushing a little.

"With very beautiful hair." Yokomon said showing her hair.

"Or no hair at all." Motimon said

"We can be very funny. Ha!" Bukamon said happily.

"Adorable." Tokomon said.

"And we never give up!" Gigimon said.

"A pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." I said introducing myself and everyone else.

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please." Matt said looking cool.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said calmly.

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy ask

"This little guy is..."

"T.K. Call me T.K. I'm not as small as I look." TK said

"This is Yami! My little sister."

"Please to meet you can call me Rose." Yami said to them.

"There now. Is that everybody?" I ask them.

"What happened to that girl with the pink hat?" Sora asks me.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." I reply correcting her.

"Perhaps she's off picking some flowers, or on a nature hike." Joe said guessing.

"Aah! Somebody help me!" Mimi said screaming for help.

"Come on this way!" I said running to the screaming.

"Okay, so maybe she's not picking flowers or on a nature hike." Izzy said running with us.

"Mimi! Hey where are you!?" I shout looking for Mimi.

We run into a clear field in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and being followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.

"Look there she is!" Sora said pointing to Mimi running.

"Hey Mimi its okay!" I said telling her that the digimon following her won't harm her.

Me and the others stop short and we realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant, red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.

"Not that big bug again!" I said not happy to see that bug again.

Kuwagamon dives low over them once, and then flies off. Mimi was kneeling on the ground, with the her digimon next to her.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the small green creature ask Mimi.

"Yeah I think so. That was scaring!" Mimi said on her knees frighten.

"**(DA)** Don't you worry. Tanemon is here to protect you Mimi" Tanemon said comforting Mimi.

"Its okay now Mimi." Sora said putting her hand shoulder

"Sora!" Mimi said looking at Sora.

"Guy watch out, he coming again!" I warn everyone.

"Everyone run!" Sora shouts out.

Kuwagamon flies behind us and the other digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he flies after us.

"Get down now!" Matt said getting down to the ground.

We all hit to the ground, and the flying beetle swoops down, but misses us.

"Will the nightmare never end? My mother is going want a complete and total refund!"

Joe yells

"He's coming again!" Tanemon shouts out warning us.

"That does it! No more running away!" I said brave.

"What else could we do?" Sora asks me.

"Sora is right. There is no way we can fight that thing." Matt said agreeing with Sora.

"Plus we not win, anyway." Izzy said also agreeing.

We continue running, until the path we were on leads to a cliff. We all stop short

"Did anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asks us.

I go to the edge and look down the cliff.

"Tai! Be careful!" Sora said warning me.

"There's no way down. We have to have to find another way." I said to everyone.

"Another way... where?" Sora asks me.

Suddenly, Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind us, and soars out over the cliff, turning back again for another swipe.

"Watch out!" Sora said pointing to Kuwagamon.

"Okay here I go!" Koromon said leaping to Kuwagamon

I run from the monster and Koromon leaps over me to face the attacking insect. He blows

some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.

"Oh no not again!" I said looking at Koromon

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon said the other digimon

All of our digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts out for Yokomon.

All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, with eyes closed.

"Yokomon!" Sora shouts out again

"Koromon! Are you crazy little guy!? Why'd you do it!?" I said worry about Koromon.

"Sorry Tai... It's just that... I'm trying to make a good impression..." Koromon reply weakly.

"Crazy little guy..." I said looking at Koromon.

We all run up to each of our injured digimon to see if they are alright.

"Yokomon...are you alright?" Sora asks Yokomon.

"Tanemon, talk to me please." Mimi said.

"Gigimon please wake up!" Yami said leaking tears.

"They must be programmed for courage..." Izzy suggest.

"Tokomon…Tokomon what's wrong?!" T.K. ask

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt said trying to wake up.

"Bukamon, wake up! Oh, no!" Joe said to Bukamon.

From the forest, we heard the screech of Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers again.

"Everyone get back!" Matt told us.

"I was hoping that we'd seen the last of him." Sora said hoping

"Yeah me too! I guess he has other plans!" I said looking at Kuwagamon.

"I _knew _it I should've brought my bug spray!" Matt said joking.

"Okay, get ready to run everyone!" I said to everyone.

"No, we fight! It's the only way! We have to stand and fight!" Koromon said trying to out

of my hands.

"Give it up! Koromon he's too big!" I said to Koromon trying to stop him.

"Koromon's right! It is time to we showed what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No! Stop you can't!" Izzy shouts.

"They are right we have to fight!" Yokomon said trying to break free.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said trying to hold

Yokomon back.

"We can do it Matt! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon said shouting.

"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon said agreeing.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go Joe!" Bukamon said yelling at Joe.

"You too!? Tanemon!?" Mimi ask

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon answer Mimi nodding her head.

"They're right Rosemon we have to fight!" Gigimon said to Yami.

"Okay I trust you but come back." Yami said looking at Gigimon.

"I'm sorry, Tai! Everyone attack!" Koromon said shouting jumping out of my arms.

All of our digimon fly from our arms and rush to Kuwagamon to fight.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon said again.

"It's useless! Yokomon! Come back!" Sora said yelling for Yokomon.

"Don't go! Motimon please!" Izzy said worry.

"No! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt said shouting.

"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. said to Tokomon

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon said showing his teeth.

"Turn around! Bukamon!" Joe said as Bukamon goes to fight Kuwagamon

"Be careful Tanemon!" Mimi said trusting Tanemon.

"I believe in you Gigimon!" Yami said also trusting Gigimon.

"Don't… Koromon!" I said running after Koromon

As the digimon rushes to the giant monster, our digital gadgets started to glow. A spiral

forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on each of our digimon.

**Koromon, Digivolve to... Agumon!**

**Yokomon Digivolve to... Biyomon!**

**Motimon Digivolve to... Tentomon!**

**Tsunomon Digivolve to... Gabumon!**

**Tokomon Digivolve to... Patamon!**

**Bukamon Digivolve to... Gomamon!**

**Tanemon Digivolve to... Palmon!**

**Gigimon Digivolve to… Guilmon!**

Suddenly, in the place of our tiny friends that we had met, they were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" Sora asks amazed.

"They're... bigger!" I said shock.

The eight digimon leap at Kuwagamon, but were easily thrown to the hard ground.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon said getting back up.

_**Poison Ivy**_

Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around Kuwagamon, making it unable to fly away again.

_**Boom Bubble!**_

_**Super Shocker! **_

_**Pyro Sphere! **_

Patamon blast a bubble of air, Guilmon fires super-high pitched howl from its mouth, and Tentomon shock a light of electricity making Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon was underneath, causing Kuwagamon to fall to his knees.

**Pepper breath!**

**Blue Blaster!**

**Spiral Twister!**

Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit

Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him even more.

"All together!" Agumon said to the other digimon

The combined force of the eight smaller digimons' attacks was enough to defeat

Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. We all look on, amazed at our digimon.

"They all made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy said amaze.

"That was amazing!" I said proud

Our digimon run, smiling, back to us, we laugh with joy.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it!" I said happily dancing with

Agumon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty _"wizarred"_ " Tentomon said flying to Izzy.

From within the forest, we heard Kuwagamon screams again.

"Watch out everyone!" Sora shouts out warning us.

"What?" I ask

Agumon and I run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where we had been standing.

"Guess we celebrated too soon huh!?" I said looking at Kuwagamon

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, us and our digimon on it breaks off and begins to fall. We tumble down toward the valley below. We just made some pretty cool friends and we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	2. Birth of Greymon

Let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other eight kids were kicking at summer camp until a huge snowstorm hits. We find these Digivices and bam! The next thing we know it we were transported to this crazy island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon for short. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon  
and scared him off. Or so we thought. So we're now falling Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon fly to their partners.

"Sora!" Biyomon shouts flying to Sora.

"Izzy I'll save you!" Tentomon shouts grabbing on to Izzy.

Hang on TK!" Patamon shout flying as fast as he can.

The three flying digimon desperately grab onto them and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much for them, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whips out a _Poison Ivy_ attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. But the rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi as they fall. Gomamon and Joe are the first to hit the water below.

_**Fish net!**_

Suddenly hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as they land.

"Wow. This is some ride!" I said glad for the fish net.

"What? Hey, look out!" Matt exclaims seeing Kuwagamon falling.

Far above us, Kuwagamon falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. We scream as the boulders and the larger digimon fall toward them.

"Look out!" Gomamon shouts as the he tells the fist to go faster.

The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and we and our digimon friends hang on, screaming. We rest on the beach, safe at last.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said laughing nervously.

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asks looking at the fish swimming away.

"Luckily, that those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon said joking.

"After all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not

Bukamon?" Joe said then asks.

"Gomamon, now Joe." Gomamon said telling us his name.

"Gomamon, hmm." Joe said looking at Gomamon.

"I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asks looking at Patamon.

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon." Patamon stretching out his wings.

"It's because we digivolved." Agumon said explaining to us.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." I said confuse about digivoling.

"So digivoling is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said telling us his theory.

"Right Izzy! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon said to us about what he used to be.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said to us who she used to be.

Then Gabumon told us his "First, I was Tsunomon, now I'm Gabumon."

Next is Palmon about who she digivolve to "And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

Agumon spoke next after Palmon "And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon."

"I used to be Gigimon but now I'm Guilmon!" Guilmon said telling to us last.

"When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?" I ask them if they're still digimon.

"Digimon. But in order to digivolve I needed your help, Tai." Agumon said to me about needing my help.

"Me? For what?" I ask Agumon what he means

"See, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said explaining to me as Yami clings on to my arm.

"Really?" I said seeing Yami still clinging on my arm.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to our digimon friends.

"Sure don't." Biyomon said smiling at her.

"But how do you access my energy?" the red-haired ask about accessing our energy.

"We don't know everything." Tentomon flying over to Izzy.

"Thanks for my powers!" Palmon said thanking Mimi for helping her digivole.

"This whole thing makes my head spin." Mimi said falling to her knees.

"So, I help you change! That is so cool!" TK said looking at Patamon, "Right Yami!?"

"Yeah!" Yami said cheerfully agreeing with TK.

"My parents warned me about strangers." Joe said being serious again.

"But Joe I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon said talking reason to Joe.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Matt asks us about our next move.

"If there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother." Joe said thinking about looking for a payphone.

"Yeah but we don't even know where we are!" I said to them our one of our problems.

"All we know is where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora said looking up at the mountain

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said since that's our option.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said thinking we should stay here.

"Yeah, let us wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!" Matt said telling us another reason.

"I agree with Matt. Without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said agreeing with matt

"I do!" Tentomon said flying happily.

"Really which way is it?" Izzy ask exclaiming at Tentomon.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said to us still not knowing which way.

"Uh." Izzy said discourage.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said complaining again as usual.

"Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues why we're here in this place." Sora said suggesting another idea.

"Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi said frighten about the bed digimon.

"Yes indeed!" Palmon said being truthful to Mimi.

"Ick!" Mimi said letting a gross sound.

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt said not letting those monsters scare him.

"Are there any humans?" I ask Agumon if there's anyone else here.

"Others like you?" Agumon asks me if that what I meant.

I nod yes to answer to Agumon.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said to us that we're the first one.

I start walking as Agumon and Yami follow me.

"Where are you going?" Matt asking me where I walking.

"Up on that cliff. I saw the ocean." I said stopping as Yami and Agumon stop in their tracks.

"The Ocean?" Matt asks confuse and shock about me seeing the ocean.

"There might be a boat or something." Yami said to Matt.

"At times like this, I say we should be better off to find a cave and hide. Keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe said but was cut off by Gomamon.

"Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said to Joe that we're leaving.

Joe opens his eyes to sees us walking down the beach, and runs to catch up. We're now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left. Yami and Guilmonwas following Agumon and I.

Izzy ask Tentomon "Who exactly came up with the name digital monsters anyway?"

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said calling us by their shorter name.

"I only ask because your composition isn't machine-like." Izzy said to Tentomon.

Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.

"Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asks his partner.

"Yes I can!" Patamon said flapping his wings.

Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, TK's walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up. Soon Biyomon and Patamon race each other as TK Sora pass them on foot.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asks the two digimon fall behind.

"Palmon, who does your hair?" Mimi asks the plant digimon.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said to Mimi about her hair, "But I like just the way it is."

"This is gonna make one heck of a story." I said how great this story will be.

Agumon only nods as we walk.

"But, not a single soul will ever believe me." I said thinking about anybody won't believe me.

"That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge." Izzy said remembering the size of Kuwagamon.

"He's not the only one." Tentomon said since there are probably more bed digimon here.

"Nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said smelling the ocean.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon said swimming to the ocean.

"Come Rose let's build a giant sandcastle!" TK said grabbing Yami's hand.

"Listen! What's that?" Matt asks hearing something.

We hear a ringing sound, and we all look around for the source."

"A phone!" I said knowing that sound anywhere.

"Or we're all hearing things." Sora said we might be losing it.

Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced phone booths, looking quite out of place. We all run up to them.

"All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said glad to see a phone.

Just as I open the door to the first booth, the phone suddenly stops ringing.

"Why'd it stop ringing?" Agumon ask about the phone.

"Wrong number?" I joke about the phone stop ringing.

"My theory is aliens. They must have set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said beginning an alien theory.

"The question is what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora asks since its weird that there is phone booths are on a beach.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe said finding that the only explanation (or _his _only explanation)

"What's a parent?" Gomamon ask not knowing.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Joe said couldn't finally take it anymore.

"Does anyone have any loose change?" I ask for loose change.

"How come?" Izzy said to me about loose change.

"I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." I said so I get some help, "Plus I don't Yami should here when there's danger anywhere."

"Use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said handing me his phone card.

One by one everyone run to the phones as I insert the card in the phone. Expect Yami and TK was building a sandcastle to keep them busy.

"Hey Mom, it's me!" I said trying to get a hold of mom.

_Operator:_ _At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds._

"Something's wrong, or Mom's finally cracked up." I said knowing mom's acting weird.

Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches her.

_Operator:_ _Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream_.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asks the operator about the weather.

Matt listens to the operator in the next booth over.

_Operator: This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back._

"What did I dial?" Matt asks himself as he was confused like the rest of us.

"It's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said still talking about his alien theory.

"Maybe that one over there works?" Tentomon said pointing to the phone booth why

Sora and Biyomon are in.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said since the phone is acting weird.

_Operator: No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day._

Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms. I guess that phone doesn't either.

"Man!" Sora said getting ticked off about this.

"No luck?" I said since the phones don't work.

Sora shakes her head as she looks at Yami and TK build a sandcastle with Guilmon and Patamon.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said afraid something's going to happen.

"Maybe this one." Joe said not giving up.

_Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes._

"Next one." Joe said not giving up.

We were relaxing on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.

"Is Joe always like this?" Izzy asks me if he's like this.

"Yep every single day." I said keeping my eye on Yami.

"No matter how many times he tries, those phones aren't gonna work!" Matt said given up on the phones.

"I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." I said about to walk off.

"Hey, Even though we can't call from here, but there's a chance someone might be able to call in to us." Matt said finding that our chance.

"It's just a waste of time." I said since I'm worry about Yami since she's gets sick easily.

"I'm staying here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Plus everyone could use a little rest." Matt said since we all walk for a long time.

I saw everyone sitting, looking utterly exhausted from walking for so long.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy said as our stomachs growl.

"That's because we haven't eaten all day. Okay, break time, everybody!" I said as everyone sighs.

"Does anybody else have any food? The only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora said pulling out the gadgets.

Sora and I reach for our gadgets and examine them.

"I forgot about those weird gizmos." I said looking at the gadget.

"If anybody's has a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said since she's like the color pink.

"What are they?" TK asks us about the weird gizmos.

"We would never have them if they weren't important." Matt said wondering why we have them

"If I could take mine apart..." Izzy mutters about his gadget.

Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.

"That is after I get something to eat." Izzy said getting hungry.

"Well, all I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine" Sora said taking out the things she brought.

"I have my trusty laptop, a digital camera, and a small cell phone. Not one of them worked since we got here." Izzy said taking out his laptop.

"You dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." I said amaze at him bringing all that stuff.

"What do you two have?" Izzy ask Yami and I.

"There's my mini-telescope." I said taking out my mini-telescope.

"I have some snacks and my toy black cat." Yami said showing us what she has.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to eat." Matt said since he doesn't have anything.

"Look at what I got!" TK said taking off his backpack.

TK opens his backpack revealing a stash of junk food.

"Look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those with sweet Mimi?" Mimi said trying to talk to T.K.

"You don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said glad that he could share with us.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." I said since we never ate anything.

"Mimi, what do you got in that big bag? Hair brushes and make up?" Sora asks Mimi what's in the bag.

"Well, let's see. Here's my compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and other stuff." Mimi said pulling out the things that are in her bag.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a compass when we needed one?" Matt asks her about the compass.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Plus, it's broken." Mimi said cheerfully to us.

"So much for finding our way home." I said becoming discourage.

"We could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt said suggest what to do with the cooking fuel.

"That's true, or we could barbecue some telephones." Sora said making a joke.

"Oh boy. Check out Joe. He's trying to call the telephone repair man just because the telephones don't work." I said making a joke also "Problem is that- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"

We all turn to look at Joe, who is still trying to call for help with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently beside him. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

"Hey Joe! you've got all the food!" I said trying to get Joe's attention.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking on the telephone?" Joe said turning around to us.

"But that bag-" Izzy said pointing to the emergency food bag.

"I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!" Joe said to us about why he brought the bag.

Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting.

"Mimi, you got to stop thinking of yourself and help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" Joe said giving the bag to Mimi.

"That bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi said complaining.

"You never hear me complaining." Joe said reasoning with Mimi

"Guys, listen, more importantly is now we have some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." I said calming everyone and wanting to eat.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to..." Joe said but Izzy cuts him off.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said knowing the numbers.

"Right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh.…" Joe was about to say the numbers but Izzy cut him off again.

"Enough for two days." Izzy said to Joe what the numbers are.

"Right! Exactly, I guess you already knew that." Joe said to Izzy since he got the numbers right.

"But guys, if you add in the digimon, we only have enough food for about less than half an hour." Sora said to us about if we add in the digimons.

"That's right.…" Joe said knowing Sora's right.

"Not a problem. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said they'll hunt their own food.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said agreeing with Gabumon.

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asks Biyomon if its okay.

"We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon said to Sora so she wouldn't make her worry.

"Now that's taken care of, let's divide this between the eight people here." Joe said not knowing that Agumon and I are already eating.

"I could eat a dozen of these!" I said eating with Agumon

Agumon, and I are off to the side of the group, eating.

"What do you think you four are doing?" Joe ask looking at us.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." I said joking with Joe.

"You people make me crazy!" Joe said slightly yelling at me

Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed. Guilmon's eye went wild and began to snarl.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora ask as we notice our digimon are hearing something.

"Trouble." Biyomon said looking out at the water.

From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force. All the phone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!" Dorumon said knowing the digimon.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy ask them about Shellmon.

"A digimon that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon said about to attack.

"Attacked by two digimon in one day! Doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said to us as we look at Shellmon.

From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with a very angry expression. Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe to the ground. Shellmon then shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Guilmon, and Tentomon face the attacking digimon.

"Attack!" Agumon said running to Shellmon.

"You show him Agumon!" I shout cheering for Agumon.

_**Pepper Breath!**_

_**Blue Blaster!**_

_**Spiral Twister!**_

_**Super Shocker!**_

_**Pyro Sphere! **_

Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't reach the larger digimon.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy said since the other digimon's attacks are fizzling out.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt said as he runs to Gabumon

Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back.

"Agumon!" I shout worry about Agumon.

_**Boom Bubble!**_

_**Poison Ivy!**_

Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face.

"Go get him, Agumon!" I shout encourage Agumon

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy ask since the rest of the digimon are weak.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon said to Izzy answering Izzy's question.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouts worry about Gabumon.

"I don't have any strength.…" Gabumon said with a weak voice.

"That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora said as she holds Biyomon.

"Now I see." Izzy said finally getting it what's going on.

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Matt said getting about why the digimon can't fight.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" I shout out going to help.

"Give me a diversion!" Agumon said to me.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" I shout out.

"No, don't!" Sora shouts out to me

As Shellmon watches me, Agumon hits him again from the side. I picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths. I jab the stick into Shellmon's shell, but lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon said trying to saving me.

Shellmon steps on Agumon , holding them immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the others and digimon.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!" I said as I can hardly breath.

I yell in pain as Shellmon crushes me in his vine.

"Tai!" Agumon shouts out, "DIGIVOLVE!"

A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and me and the others watch, surprised.

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!**

Shellmon flings me out of the way as the Agumon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur.

"Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!" I said seeing Agumon digivolve.

Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon grapples with him.

"Go, Greymon!" I shout cheering for Greymon.

Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.

_**Digi-Nova Blast!**_

The huge balls of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon.

"Agumon! Oh, are you alright?!" I ask worry about Agumon.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon ask hungry since he's hungry.

I let out laughs, relieved. Joe is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.

"No reason to stay here now." I ask not wanting to be the one to tell Joe.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt ask not wanting to tell Joe.

The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi, Yami, and TK are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Sora smiles along with Yami.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora said at the digimon as they eat.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He's just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants a round two." Izzy said suggesting the idea.

"We should go right back to the forest. If anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe said trying to make a good point.

"We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back that's a really big job." Sora said making a good point.

"Joe we could run even into Kuwagamon!" Yami said to Joe as her voice clears.

"Now listen. Logically speaking if they are phones here then there must be humans here!" Izzy said to us.

"Maybe." Yami said filling in Joe.

"Yami and Izzy has a point." Sora said agreeing with her.

"Let's all get going!" I said to everyone if there's anyone here.

"Anywhere you go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said taking my side.

"Then let's get outta this place!" I shout starting to walk

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt said almost like telling the evil digimon to beware.

"My plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said about his plan but we all know that's not going to work.

"Here we go!" I shout leading the leading the way.

"Digimon!" we all shout continuing to find our way home.

We all laugh, and all head off, ready for whatever adventure the DigiWorld will throw at us!


	3. Garurumon

_**Chapter 3: Garurumon**_

So there we were, falling like crazy! Thankfully Gomamon tells all the fish in the river to swim close together, and make a boat for us. Later, we find a beach where a whole bunch of these phone booths. We tried calling home, but none of them seemed to work! Next, we got totally thrashed on by Shellmon! He sprayed seawater like a firehose! My bud, Agumon, got stepped on. That made him mad! He digivolved into Greymon. He gave Shellmon a ride he won't forget, then he turned back into Agumon.

**[The group is standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. Tai is standing at the edge, thinking.] **

We've almost searched the whole entire island, and we still haven't found any people. Just some monsters with a bad attitude. But they couldn't beat our digimon friends who could turn into these awesome fighters! Like when Agumon into Greymon. They both kicked Shellmon to the curb. They were was so cool!

"Hey, Agumon!" I said wanting to talk to Agumon.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon ask me.

"I like it when you were Greymon . No offense, but why don't you just stay Greymon?" I ask hoping he's not getting the wrong idea.

"I can't." Agumon said to me, "Even superheroes need to rest."

"Rose you've been quiet for a while is something bothering you?" someone said appearing by Yami's side.

We all back away seeing the a spirit appearing behind her.

"Nekomon!" Yami said knowing the spirit.

"Do you always have to follow her?" I ask knowing the two spirits.

"Care to explain Tai?" Matt ask seeing the two spirits.

"That's Nekomon the Warrior of Spirit!" Tentomon said to us about the two spirit digimon.

"How long has Nekomon followed you?" Biyomon ask Yami about Nekomon

"As long as I can remember." Yami said shyly to Biyomon.

I lose my footing and teeters on the edge. Agumon reaches out and snags my shirt with a claw, pulling him back. The others laugh, then we all turn with a gasp as something roars behind us. We turn to see a large grey monster crash through a wall of rock.

"Who's that?" Izzy ask about the digimon.

"**(DA) **It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him - he's a laid back digimon." Nekomon said to us about the digimon, "Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

"Nekomon is right." Tentomon said agreeing with Nekomon.

Another loud roar comes from behind us, and the we turn to see another Monochromon coming toward us.

"Great there's two of them!" Matt shouts as we're all between a rock, "We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth great!"

We run behind a nearby boulder, and the two Monochromon clash, locking horns and smashing rocks.

"Something really did set those Monochromon off." I said looking at the two fight.

"They're both fighting over territory." Tentomon said watching the two digimon fight.

"They can have it!" Palmon said running

Palmon turns and runs, followed by Mimi and we all follow.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi said running after Palmon.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" I shout grabbing Yami's hand.

The Monochromon continue fighting brutally with each other as we run for safety. TK trips and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped up by Matt.

"TK, come on!" Matt shouts running to TK

"Better hurry up you guys!" I shout to Matt and TK

"We're coming!" TK said getting up on his own.

Locked in battle, the two Monochromon tumble off the edge of the cliff and splash into the sea. Later on, we and the digimon are walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And we're nowhere near one!" Mimi said complaining

"Stop whining, Mimi." I said getting a little annoy of Mimi's complaining.

"No, my feet hurt!" Mimi said complaining.

"Maybe you could take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon said trying to help.

"I'm not walking on my bare feet!" Mimi said whining

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes." Palmon said loving the dirt

"Gross!" Mimi said grossing out.

"It appears that we're losing our light source." Izzy said looking at the sunset.

"That is one weird sunset." Sora said looking at the sunset.

"This island is weird." Izzy said commenting about the island, "Who knows what will come out at night."

"I detect water!" Tentomon said smelling water, "Stay here while I check it out."

Tentomon flies up into a tree to get a better view of something.

"Yes, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!" Tentomon said seeing a lake.

"Maybe I can soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said running to the lake.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon said running to the lake.

Gomamon runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground when Joe grabs his tail with both hands.

"You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe said keeping Gomamon from the water.

"I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining." Matt said walking to the lake.

"That's right everybody's hungry." I said agreeing with Matt "Plus we have to find some food!"

"That's a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said agreeing with me.

We gather into a circle by the shore.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said not seeing any danger.

"I love camping outside." Sora said looking at the stars.

"Me too!" Yami said jumping cheerfully.

"Rose calm down." I said trying to calm Yami down.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asks not sleeping on the ground.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" I said not see any hotel.

Mimi gasps and we turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.

"What the?" I said looking at the trolley car.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said looking at the trolley car.

"The lights just came on." Izzy said noticing that.

"There may be some real people in there." Sora said making a point.

"Let's check it out!" I said running to the trolley.

We run toward the vehicle.

"Maybe it can take us back home!" Mimi said running to the trolley also, "In air-conditioned comfort also!"

"Mimi wait!" I said running after Mimi.

We reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there sadly.

"Bummer, it's empty!" I said seeing the whole trolley empty.

"No human smell." Nekomon said looking around the trolley.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy said looking at the ground.

"Oh good, these cushions are comfy!" "Mimi said bouncing on the cushions.

"Hang on remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach?

Something just as freaky could happen here also." I said making a good point.

"Yeah, like suddenly moving." Joe said joking for once.

"Possibly, maybe that's how we're going to get home." I said thinking about it.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora said finding that our plan.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon ask as his stomach growls.

Later, Gomamon pops above the surface of the lake and swims towards to Izzy, Yami, and TK, sitting on the shore. Izzy is holding a makeshift fishing pole.

"Stop playing in the water Gomamon! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!" Izzy said to Gomamon not catching a bite.

"You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said getting some berries.

Sitting on top of Agumon's head, Patamon takes a deep breath and fires a _Boom Bubble _at a bunch of bananas in a tree, knocking them off the tree but onto Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn. Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon laughs.

"You'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon said chuckling.

Biyomon flies off to pull a fruit from a tree. Meanwhile, Mimi is looking at mushrooms with Palmon.

"Those are bad mushrooms, they'll make you sick!" Palmon said warning Mimi.

"I'd be a big mess without you, you're the best Palmon!" Mimi said thanking Palmon

Sora, Matt, and I are standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.

"We're all set. Now all we need is the grub!" Matt said looking at the fire not lighting.

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asks since we can't light a fire.

Agumon blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life into a bright light.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man! " I said watching the fire burn brightly.

Izzy, Yami, and TK run to us, carrying fish on branches.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said showing off the fish they caught.

Matt takes a fish on a stick from his little brother and walks to the fire; I was holding a fish by its tail above the flames.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." I said holding the fish above the fire.

"Me too, but you're about to lose your fingers." Matt said putting a fish on a stick, "Why don't you use a stick?

The group is enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit. Tentomon was enjoying the fruit and Izzy was enjoying a piece of fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK said to Matt about fish

"I won't tell." Matt said to TK trying to stay calm.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK said to Matt again.

"TK, it's alright!" Matt shouts about to lose his temper.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." I said to TK, "Look Yami doesn't have a problem with it."

"Yeah it's not so bad." Yami said as she eats the fish.

As TK continues eating, I walk over to where Sora is collecting water by the shore. We were talking about Matt treating TK like a bother more than a brother; Sora thinks that he's still trying to be a big brother. Joe walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum.

"What 'cha looking at Joe? Sora asks Joe as he's looking up to the sky.

"Trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but all the stars seem to be mixed up." Joe said looking at the stars, "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Sora said agreeing with Joe.

"You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world." I said coming up with that idea.

"You think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asks us about what hemisphere we're at.

"Yes," I guess it's possible." Joe said agreeing with Sora," That is, if we're still on Earth."

Sitting nearby, Patamon yawns and curls up beside TK Soon Palmon and Gomamon are sleeping a few steps away as well. I yawn also but Yami wasn't tired.

"That reminds me how did you meet Nekomon?" Tentmon ask Yami since she's able to see Nekomon.

"She just appear one day and has been protecting me." Yami said confuse about that also.

"I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said suggesting the idea.

"Who wants to go first?" Joe said about the first watch.

"How about each of us stands guard for about an hour." I said suggesting about how long we stand guard.

"But not TK or Yami" Matt said since they're the youngest in the group.

"Aww, come on, us too." TK said to Matt as Yami holds on to my hand.

"No, your both too young and you two need your rest!" Matt said making a good point.

"He's you two are the youngest plus I know how Yami gets when she doesn't get enough sleep." I said knowing about how cranky Yami gets when she doesn't sleep.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said getting cold.

"Gabumon! Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" I said joking around pulling on Gabumon's fur.

"Stop, Tai! It's not funny!" Gabumon said not liking the joke.

I pull on Gabumon's fur coat, and Gabumon runs away. Matt pushes me backwards.

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt said helping Gabumon.

Matt and I grab each other's shirts, looking as if they're about to fight.

"Stop fighting!" TK and Yami shout out together.

We both huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed.

"Both of you make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe said to us trying to calm things down.

"I will!" I said taking the first watch.

"I'm next!" Matt said taking the next watch after me.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye." Joe said suggesting the idea.

**Yami's POV**

We head back to the bus; sitting up on the trolley's seats, while our digimon are settled on the floor.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi said whining.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora said making a good point.

"That's right." Izzy said agreeing with Sora

We all said goodnight and went to sleep expect me I couldn't sleep for some reason. So I pretend to be asleep. Matt told Gaubmon to go sleep next to TK. Gabumon curls up beside TK, putting a furry arm across him. TK opens his eyes and sees Gabumon.

"Thanks, Matt." TK said to Matt going back to sleep.

Matt, startled, turns away, blushing. So lone wolf does have a soft side. I still couldn't sleep so I walk out without knowing Guilmon following me. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon are sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. Tai yawns. As Tai splashes his face, he hears something else on the shore. He turns and sees Matt looking out over the water.

"Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?" Tai said looking at Matt.

"I... couldn't sleep." Matt said back to his lone wolf.

"Oh? And why not?" Tai ask again.

Matt explains to Tai that they're half-brother. Matt sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore. Tai walks back to Agumon. I follow him though along with Guilmon. Tai and Agumon hear a strange sound and turn to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. Gabumon comes up to Matt.

"What a wonderful sound!" Gabumon said listening to the music, "Rose. Guilmon you two should be sleeping."

"Rosemon couldn't sleep so I follow her to make sure she was safe." Guilom said explaining to Matt and Gabumon why we're out here.

"To be honest it's been a while since I last heard a harmonica play." I said remembering the times my mom would play the harmonica.

"What do you mean?" Matt said to me about what I said.

"My mom used to play the harmonica to me, Tai, and Kari every night when we got to bed." I said remembering all those times mom would play it.

"Why did she stop?" Matt asks me about my mom.

"Work got busy." I said remembering the day she stopped playing the harmonica, "Tai knew that I was having nightmares so I would climb up to his bed and sleep with him."

Matt continues the harmonica as I start to get sleepy from the tune. The tune carries across the beach to Tai and Agumon, and to the trolley car where TK hears it and smiles in his sleep. As Tai is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away. A flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking Tai and Agumon onto the ground. A wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea monster. The sea monster towers over the beach, growling at Tai and Agumon. Guilmon, Matt, Gabumon, and me were on land. The group inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy said seeing the digimon.

"Oh no! Seadramon!" Tentomon said knowing about the digimon.

Everyone scrambles out of the trolley car.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi said holding on.

Seadramon races through the water, taking the land with it. Matt, Guilmon, Gabumon, and I watch as Tai, Agumon, the others and the trolley are pulled along behind Seadramon.

"The land's moving!" I shouts seeing Seadramon move the land.

"We're going for a ride!" Agumon said holding on.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard!" Tai said to Agumon making a joke.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy said to Tentomon about Seadramon not seeing them.

"He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said to them about Seadramon not seeing them.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said getting a bed feeling.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon said to them blaming them.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon said together to Tentomon.

Seadramon pulls his tail - the red patch of ground that the burning stick landed on - away from the land.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy said to us about Seadramon seeing us.

"That big red thing was his tail!" Tai said seeing the tail go into the water.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon said to them.

Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Izzy and

Tentomon off their feet again.

Tai: "He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai shout seeing Seadramon coming their way.

The giant sea digimon swims beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe said seeing that they're about to crash.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi said worry about her hair.

"TK!" Matt shouts jumping in the water.

Matt dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. Gabumon follows. I almost go into the water but Guilmon stops me.

"I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon said jumping in the water.

Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water.

"He left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai said trying to find a way back to land.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back.…" Izzy suggests to Tai.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai shouts seeing Seadramon attacking.

"Let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon said attacking.

_**Spiral twister! **_

Patamon lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attack has much effect.

_**Poison Ivy! **_

Palmon's ivy vines don't reach all the way to the sea monster's towering head. Tentomon flies up to get a better spot for attack.

_**Super shocker! **_

_**Pepper breath! **_

Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the digimon's attacks.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai shouts holding his Digivice.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time." Agumon said telling Tai the bad news.

"You have to!" Tai shouts

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon said to Tai

"If you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai ask Agumon.

"TK! Over here!" Matt said swimming to them.

"Matt!" TK shouts seeing his brother.

Gomamon follows TK to the edge of the shore, where they see Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon.

"Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y- ahh!" TK said as the island shakes.

A sudden shake of the island sends TK into the water, and Gomamon dives in after him.

"TK!" Matt shouts seeing his brother fall into the water.

TK pops out of the water in front of Matt, perched safely on Gomamon's head.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe said to Gomamon

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai shouts to Matt to get out..

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon said warning him.

"You can do it Gomamon!" Matt said telling him to take TK.

"Right!" Gomamon said going back to the island.

Gomamon swims swiftly back to the shore, while Matt swims in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.

"Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt shouts insulting Seadramon.

Seadramon turns to Matt with a growl.

_**Blue blaster! **_

Seadramon is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips Gabumon out of the water and sends him flying through the air. Matt is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulls himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching.

"It's all my fault. Matt was trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" TK said to himself.

"Guilmon can't you digivolve?" I ask my partner.

"I can't Rosemon." Guilmon sulking.

We watch as Matt is lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he would not let go!" Nekomon said appearing beside me.

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!" TK said to Patamon wanting to save his brother.

"Seadramon's way too big, I don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?" Patamon said with a sad look.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon said ready to attack.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouts as Seadramon squeezes him.

"I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!" TK said to Matt.

"Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" Gabumon said to himself.

Matt: "Gabumon!" Matt screams as his Digivce beeps.

**Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! **

The huge white wolf, leaps with a snarl at Seadramon, and with one slash, frees Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt falls into the water and swims to Guilmon and I, as Garurumon fights Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latches onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water.

"Are you alright, Matt?" I asks him.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt ask about Gabumon

Garurumon rises from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whips his tail at the sea monster and hits him in the face, causing the larger digimon to rear back in pain.

"**(DA) **Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said telling about Garurmon.

"That's amazing. Then he must be invincible." Izzy said watching the fight.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out." Tentomon watching the fight.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai said to Tentomon about him exaggerating.

"He could be." Agumon said agreeing with Tai.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon said hearing about it.

Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice.

"Seadramon's using Ice Blast!" Tentomon said knowing the attack.

_**Howling Blaster! **_

Garurumon's blue attack hits Seadramon in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. We all cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon. Gabumon climbs back on to shore.

"Gabumon!" Matt said running to Gabumon.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said chuckling.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt said to Gabumon

"Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" TK said thanking Gabumon.

"Any time, little friend." Gabumon to TK.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" TK said amaze seeing Gabumon fight.

"You think so?" Matt asks TK.

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon said to Matt.

"And you're the wolf-man!" Matt said to Gabumon.

We all laugh happily.

"Very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe ask since they're still on the island.

Gomamon dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him.

_**Fish power! **_

The obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline.

"May I use you for a pillow Gabumon I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi said ask Gabumon

Izzy: "Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy said noticing a pattern.

"Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora said noticing it also.

Tai hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Shellmon had Tai wrapped in a painful grip.

***Flasback***

**Agumon: Hang on! **

**Tai: Can't breathe! **

**Agumon: Greymon! **

**Tai: Get me outta here! **

**Tai's digivice glowed, and Agumon digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon.**

***Flashback Ends***

"It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digvolved when I was in danger." Tai said noticing it.

"There's the answer. Our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble." Izzy said making a good point.

"That must be it!" I said agreeing with them.

Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sora said to Mimi.

We all go to sleep. Tai watches as Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fall asleep, along with our Digimon. He yawns, then turns as he hears Matt's harmonica again. He walks over, seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK said falling asleep.

Tai smiles as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest. As for me I fell asleep against Guilmon.


End file.
